The invention relates to an arrangement in connection with clamping tools, which comprises a nozzle structure which consists of coaxially arranged nozzle elements and is arranged to form one or more layers covering a flexible elongated element on the surface of the flexible elongated element, which passes through the innermost nozzle element, in which arrangement at least the head section of the innermost nozzle, which controls the flexible elongated element, is a separate unit, which is arranged to be pushed into its position in the direction of the flexible elongated element and provided with gripping means, which grip the innermost nozzle element of the nozzle structure as the unit arrives at the nozzle element.
The above-mentioned arrangements have been known for a long time e.g. from the art related to cable manufacture. Solutions known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,820,927, 4,472,129 and 4,798,526 can be mentioned as examples of prior art.
A disadvantage related to the prior art solutions is that the nozzle structure needs to be altered e.g. when the cable type to be manufactured changes. In prior art solutions the nozzle structure often needs to be disassembled and then naturally re-assembled before the manufacturing process can continue. The production line is thus stopped during the whole duration of the changing operation, which also decreases productive work time on the line and increases the costs.
The object of the invention is to provide an arrangement which eliminates the disadvantages of the prior art. This is achieved with the arrangement according to the invention. The arrangement according to the invention is characterized in that the joint between the separate unit and the nozzle element of the nozzle structure is arranged to be loosened by repulsive force acting on the unit in the direction of the flexible elongated element and that the separate element is arranged to exit the nozzle structure in the direction of the flexible elongated element.
A major advantage achieved by the arrangement of the invention is that the productive work time increases considerably in connection with changing of the cable type to be manufactured. For example, compared to the productive work time of a prior art CV line, quick change of the cable type to be manufactured achieved by the invention increases the work time by 10 to 20%. The arrangement according to the invention also eliminates problems related to reflux of plastic material when the nozzle structure is altered. The above-mentioned reflux of plastic material has caused problems in prior art solutions because the nozzle is changed at the same time with the cable type from behind, and thus a space is left between the cable and the nozzle material, which enables reflux of plastic material. The flux is caused by pressure in the CV tube.